Nuestro Secreto
by xiyozaqui
Summary: -¡Ya les toca!- fue lo último que escuché antes de ser, literalmente, empujado junto a ella hacia el escenario del Karaoke. -Este es un pedido especial…-dijo el presentador, y luego, una tonada empezó. Esa canción me la sabía muy bien, y creo que ella también, después de todo…era casi nuestra historia, era... nuestro secreto.


- Nuestro Secreto. 

-¡Ya les toca!- fue lo último que escuché antes de ser, literalmente, empujado junto a ella hacia el escenario del Karaoke.

-Este es un pedido especial…-dijo el presentador, y luego, una tonada empezó.

-Esa canción…- murmuró ella un tanto sorprendida, me miró tímida con duda, como cuestionándome si sería lo adecuado cantar aquella melodía. Llegó la señal para empezar a cantar, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.  
-¡Empiecen ya!- oía una voz familiar desde el público, seguida de silbidos y más gritos, curiosamente todos conocidos. Me estaba empezando a cuestionar si la idea de haber asistido a esta reunión habría sido la adecuada. Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para ir a un Karaoke con el propósito de animar a Hinata, quien había acabado de terminar con su novio. No había sido algo realmente duro para ello, ya que ella misma acabó con la relación, pero Sakura insistió. Yo no sé cómo terminé aquí –-ttebayo! Solo sé que llegué por que la idea de verla, era todo lo que me importaba.  
-¡Hey! ¡¿Pueden empezar?!- nuevamente la voz de Ino resonaba en el lugar. Suspiré y me armé de valor.

-Vamos Hina, no nos hará daño- dije con la intención de que nada más ella me escuche, sonreí. Ella asentó y le hice una seña al Dj para que vuelva a empezar la tonada.

Esa canción me la sabía muy bien, y creo que ella también, después de todo…era casi nuestra historia.  
Cogí el micrófono y empecé:

_**-No olvido el día en que te vi**____**  
**__**ibas muy abrazada**____**  
**__**no sé si enamorada**____**  
**__**pues te miraba y también me veías a mí**__** -**_**  
**  
El primer día en que la vi, había llegado al país luego de muchos años estudiando en el extranjero, había quedado en ver a Sakura-chan en el centro comercial, después de todo hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. Entrabamos a un restaurante de allí, cuando ella soltó un gritito de alegría -¡Hinata!- y se apartó de mí corriendo. Giré el rostro y la vi, su rostro estaba iluminado, llevaba un vestido lila de tirantes, tenía el cabello trenzado hacia un lado y atado con un lazo del mismo color. Unas delicadas sandalias de tacón con detalles en un color ás oscuro, y un bolso que hacía juego con ellos. Era realmente hermosa y su voz, era angelical. Era casi perfecta, el único defecto, era la persona que tenía la tenía abrazada. Un joven de mirada fría, tez bronceada, con el cabello castaño alborotado y una sonrisa de presumido. Usaba jeans negros apretados y una musculosa blanca, zapatillas de un color similar y muñequeras, lo que más me llamaba la atención era una cadena de oro blanco. A mi parecer, era un pobre idiota con suerte de tener a una chica tan bella como esa.

_**-Pues claro que te sonreí**____**  
**__**me salió del alma**____**  
**__**yo no lo planeaba**____**  
**__**acuérdate que existe alguien junto a mí**__** -**_ cantó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Naruto…- me llamó Sakura, me desperté del pequeño trance que había entrado al ver a la joven.  
-Lo siento, Sakura-chan ¿qué decías?  
-Te estaba presentando – suspiró con pesadez – Naruto, ella es Hinata Hyuuga, una amiga muy cercana y él es su novio- finalizó con un tono de desprecio al referirse a ese sujeto.  
-Un gusto- afirmé mirando al joven que mostraba una mueca de enfado en su rostro, volví la vista hacía ella, Hinata, y sin querer, mis labios formaron una sonrisa. Ella me respondió del mismo modo. 

_**-Ya lo sé**____**  
**__**que en encontrarte me tarde**____**  
**__**pero me entere, cuando te mire**____**  
**__**que entre los dos algo puede haber**_ – Nuestras voces se unían en una y yo, plasmaba mis emociones en cada palabra.

A partir de aquel día, me la tope en varias reuniones y salidas, ya que teníamos amigos en común, no solo Sakura, sino personas que había conocido en mi infancia, en la escuela, por amigos de mis padres, etc. Nos hicimos buenos amigos, ya que éramos los que menos queríamos bailar o tomar así que emprendíamos largas charlas que no tenían cuando acabar. Su novio no era tan basura como lo imaginé, sabía valorar a Hina, la cuidaba y no solía dejarla sola… no exagero, era demasiado posesivo, salvo aquellas oportunidades que no asistía a las fiestas o que se iba por minutos y yo aprovechaba para hablar con ella. Creo que es por ello que no lograba agradar a todos, era demasiado cursi, meloso y posesivo… fuera de ello, era buen hombre. Ella…ella era un ángel, cada que la conocía, me iba enamorando de ella, de su manera de ser, de su forma de actuar, de hablar… sin querer, había sido flechado desde el momento en que la vi.

_**-Entre tú y yo tenemos un secreto**____**  
**__**no lo escribimos, pero lo leemos**____**  
**__**nos hacemos tontos, a veces locos**____**  
**__**pero tus ojos me dicen que**___

_**Entre tú y yo tenemos un secreto**____**  
**__**y un día de estos voy a robarte un beso**____**  
**__**con pasión y vas a ver que este secreto**____**  
**__**puede volverse amor**__** -**_ Como me gustaría obedecer a cada palabra de este estribillo, ganas no me faltan para robarle un beso otra vez, pero… hay algo que me lo impide. Antes estaba el susodicho con el que no llevaba una relación propiamente de amigos… sin embargo, sobre todo, estaba lo que ella sintiera por mí.

_**-Por eso te hice esta canción**____**  
**__**para que bailaras**____**  
**__**falta tu nombre, es precaución**____**  
**__**pero va dedicada**_ _**- **_Mi voz se alzaba a todo dar y ella también, nuestras miradas se cruzaban con complicidad, no podía evitar sonreír y sin querer, empezamos a hacer una especie de coreografía.

_**-Ya lo sé**____**  
**__**que en encontrarte me tarde**____**  
**__**pero me entere, cuando te mire**____**  
**__**que entre los dos algo puede haber**__** –**_ Ella sonreía y yo me perdía en esos ojos tan peculiares.

Aún recuerdo un día, fuimos a una reunión en el departamento de Sakura, no había ido su novio. Estuvimos bailando, conversando, tomando y divirtiéndonos con todos nuestros amigos.  
Era tarde cuando la vi en el pequeño balcón que daba a un parque, no dude en acercarme, corría una brisa y la vi temblar un poco, pero sentí que no quería moverse. Me quité la casaca y se la coloque en los hombres causándole sorpresa, lo supe por el pequeño respingó que dio.

-Naruto-kun…- dijo, estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas y con un peculiar brillo en los ojos. Estaba ebria o al menos, con algunos efectos del alcohol.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunté, ella asentó. Cogió mi casaca con sus manos, abrigándose más y luego se recostó en mi hombro. Sentía mi corazón a punto de explotar- ttebayo!  
- ¿Sabes?- empezó en voz baja – Conocerte, fue una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida… Me haces sentir bien, me alegras siempre y sé que puedo contar contigo… te quiero mucho ¿sabes? Pero…- sentí como se separó de mí, alzó la mirada y me perdí en sus ojos… Cuando me di cuenta, estaba sintiendo sus labios y lo disfrutaba, la abracé. Por un lado me sentí un poco mal porque pensé que no era lo correcto, pero que más daba, yo la quería, para MÍ.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, sus ojos brillaban…Yo tenía la intención de repetirlo, pero el sonido de su celular me malogró el plan. Ella tenía la cara roja, esquivó mi mirada y cogió el teléfono. Era él. Sin más salió del lugar.

Días después me la encontré junto al tipito, a Sakura, Ino y otros amigos más, realmente quería mencionarle algo, pero ella actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado… ¿Habrá sido el alcohol el causante de que no recuerde nada? O quizá, quiera negarlo. No sé, pero lo preferí así, ella estaba al lado de "su amor" y yo la veía sonreír. Lo curioso, es que a partir de ese momento, cada que la miraba, sentía algo diferente… Una complicidad única.

_**-Entre tú y yo tenemos un secreto**____**  
**__**no lo escribimos, pero lo leemos**____**  
**__**nos hacemos tontos, a veces locos**____**  
**__**pero tus ojos me dicen que**____****_

_**Entre tú y yo tenemos un secreto**____**  
**__**y un día de estos voy a robarte un beso**____**  
**__**con pasión un beso con pasión**___

-¡Yo te quiero!- me gritó. Aquel día habíamos quedado en encontrarnos. Ya habían pasado varias semanas en la misma situación, hablábamos todo el tiempo: teléfono, mensajes, computadora, en reuniones. Salíamos de vez en cuando "como amigos" pero no parecía ello. Aquel día estaba dispuesto a aclarar todo, ya que, sabía que era yo él que la buscaba, pero sentía que a ella también le pasaba algo conmigo. La presioné en la conversación hasta que con algunas lágrimas lo gritó.

-Pero nosotros no podemos… somos… somos amigos- no dio más explicaciones y salió corriendo. En mi mente, la palabra: AMIGOS me retumbaba la cabeza, estaba en la friendzone, tal vez eso mismo quiso decir aquel día en la terraza antes de que la bese. No supe más hasta que pocos días después recibí la llamada de Sakura, para este evento y aquí estaba.

_**-Ya sé que hay alguien más en tu corazón**____**  
**__**pero también sé que todo**____**  
**__**se vale en la guerra y en el amor**__** -**_ vi como en un flash su rostro reducía un poco su sonrisa con la primera frase, pero luego la reafirmó.

_**-Entre tú y yo tenemos un secreto**____**  
**__**y un día de estos voy a robarte un beso**____**  
**__**con pasión y vas a ver que este secreto**____**  
**__**puede volverse amor**____**  
**__**y vas a ver que este secreto**____**  
**__**puede volverse amor - **_Terminamos la canción frente a frente, mirándonos y recuperando la respiración por la canción. Mis emociones estaban a flor de piel por mis recuerdos. Yo quería a esa chica y a pesar de que no sienta lo mismo… no pude más, me acerque los centímetros que faltaba hasta sus labios y le robé un beso, y para mi sorpresa, no fui rechazado. Nada existía en ese momento, estábamos solos en el lugar, en el mundo, en el universo.

Al separarnos la quede mirando. Muchos aplausos se escucharon y nos percatamos en donde estábamos, nos bajamos avergonzados, con las caras rojas cual tomate. Caminamos sin vernos hasta nuestra mesa y allí nos encontramos con Sakura, Ino y todos nuestros amigos con sonrisas de oreja a oreja.

-¡Hasta que por fin!- gritó Sakura

-¿Ah?- No entendía a qué se refería mi mejor amiga.

-Oh por favor, ¿acaso no se dieron cuenta?- siguió Ino.

-¿De qué hablan chicos?- siguió una Hinata igual de sorprendida.

-Chicos, sabíamos que los dos se morían por estar juntos, desde hace MUCHO- recalcó Sakura. – Esas miradas, revelaban mucho.-

-Entre los dos había química – saltó Ino.

Todos los demás asentaron con la cabeza.

-Pero, Sakura-chan tú y Naruto…no….- la voz de Hinata fue bajita pero la pude oír perfectamente, estaba aún sonrojada. Me vio de reojo y esquivó la mirada, yo estaba extrañado. ¿Acaso pensó que entre Sakura y yo? Iba a decir algo, pero Sakura me ganó.

-Oh por favor Hina, Naruto es como mi hermano ;) todos esperábamos el día que te dieras cuenta que ese tarado obsesivo no era para ti y esperábamos que encuentres a alguien que pueda merecerte y te entienda a la perfección… Y allí llegó el idiota de Naruto, que a pesar de ser tonto, creo que… él y tú son lo más perfecto- dijo sonriendo mientras nos dedicaba un guiño, sin más se dio vuelta: -Bueno muchachos, creo que nos deberíamos ir, tengo sueño- Sin darme cuenta, todos se habían levantado de la mesa y habían salido, y solo me había quedado con Hinata.

-Vamos, te acompaño- dije sin más y empezamos a caminar. Caminamos por un parque, no sabía que decirle, después de las palabras de Sakura… tenía ganas de decirle todo lo que sentía a Hinata, pero tenía miedo de que ella reaccione de una no muy buena manera.

-Hi…Hinata- Logré decir, me había quedado hasta sin palabras.

-Si- saltó con un notorio sonrojo y una vocecita chillona.

-Sobre lo que pasó en el Karaoke…yo…- no sabía que decirle, no sabía si era lo correcto tocar el tema… sin embargo me armé de valor, me paré de golpe y me giré frente a ella. Tenía la cara sonrosada y sus ojos perlas brillosos, nuevamente iba a quedar hipnotizado, pero intenté ser fuerte.

-La verdad…es que…¡Tú me gustas! Más que eso, me quedé completamente enamorado de ti desde el momento en que te vi y al cantar esa canción no pude evitar…-

-¡Yo también! Te quiero desde hace mucho… sin darme cuenta me enamoré de ti y no podía ocultar mis emociones, es por eso que decidí darle fin a esa relación sin sentido, y es que, hacía mucho yo no lo quería, si estaba con él, era por costumbre… pero en cuanto te conocí, sentí algo que nunca antes había sentido… Yo me enamoré de ti y… no sabía cómo decírtelo, pensé que te darías cuenta… pero no fue así.-

- Para que todos se den cuenta de los que nos pasaba, creo que somos muy atolondrados- dije con una sonrisa, ella río y yo la seguí.

-Es verdad. Nuestro secreto fue descubierto- dijo sin dejar de sonreír

-¿Entonces?...- pregunté tras unos segundos

-Creo que nuestro secreto…se convirtió en amor- finalizó ella, mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-Te amo- dije, liberando un mar de emociones dentro de mí.

-Y yo a ti- me contestó. Finalmente, nos unimos con un beso. Y así nuestros sentimientos se reflejaban en miradas, esas miradas en secretos y esos secretos…fueron descubiertos.


End file.
